User blog:The Deadliest Warrior/The Classic Creepers vs. The Sick-Minded Slashers
The Classic Creepers: The famous 1930's and 40's classic movie mosnters who were ruthless and clever! The Sick-Minded Slashers: The modern-day killers an demons who haunt moviegoers with their bloody actions! WHO IS DEADLIEST? Last round Davy Crockett "remembered the Alamo" and killed Blackbeard. Next round is Hercules vs. Achilles. This round ends in a few days, so get your votes in soon! Who would win? The Classic Creepers The Sick-Minded Slashers NOTE: ''All invincibility powers are removed from all members of both teams to even things out, so for example, Jason Voorhees and Michael Myers CAN be stabbed t death, and Frankenstein's Monster CAN be strangked to death. They all need to breathe, have blood pumping through their body, etc. regardless of how they are in their movies, OTHERWISE IT'S NOT FAIR! So keep that in mind while casting your vote. ''Battle The battle starts in an old, abandoned house. The Creature from the Black Lagoon (or Gill-Man) walks in, followed by the rest of the Classic Creepers team. They work their way up a set of rickety wooden stairs to the second floor. Suddenly, a pair of hands grab the Gill-Man and drag him into a small, dark room. The Creepers are startled and peer in through the doorframe. Inside the room, Jigsaw has a timer set for one minute attacthed to some blades that are in a water tank with the Creature from the Black Lagoon trapped inside. When the timer goes off, the two blades will slash sideways and cut the Gill-Man in half! The Invisible Man sneaks in and punches Jigsaw's face before beginning to strangle the sadistic torturer. Jigsaw barely has time to scream before the Invisible Man squeezes even harder and then snaps his neck, killing him. At that moment Jigsaw's timer runs out and the blades fly across the tank, cutting the Gill-Man in half. The rest of the Creepers come in the room, but the Sick-Minded Slashers also come in, alerted by Jigsaw's cries. They see him dead and the Creepers standing there, and sneer at them. Jason Voorhees throws his machete at Dracula, who dissipates into a fine mist, and the knife flies harmlessly through the misty vampire and strikes the Invisible Man in his leg, leaving a visible splat of blood where he was struck. Frankentstein's Monster groans in a dull anger and lumbers at the Slashers, squashing Chucky the Demon-Doll under his massve foot, killing the deadly toy. He then punches Jason full in the face, sending him crashing back into Freddy. As Frankenstein's Monster is about to kill both of them, Michael Myers grabs Frankenstein's Monster and they stagger out, fighting, onto a balcony. Meanwhile, Freddy and Jason have recovered and charge at Dracula and the Wolf Man. Freddy slashes the Wolf Man across his neck with his clawed hand as he charges and kills him. The Wolf Man drops and his dead body changes back to that of Larry Talbot. Confused, Freddy is distracted as he stares at the body and is once again stunned as Dracula throws Jason on top of him. Outside, Frankenstein's Monster and Michael Myers are still in bitter combat, with the Frankenstein Creature having the upper hand due to his enormous build. In one poweful show of strength, the Monster picks up the psychopathic killer and hurls him off the balcony to his death. He coms back in the torture room to find Jason advancing on Dracula. The Monster lumbers at Jason, but Jason picks up his machete (as the Invisible Man had removed it from his leg and discarded it) and hacks at the Frankenstein Monster's arm. The limb spins through the air, and the next strike goes right in the neck, destroying the titanic Monster. Dracula leaps up on Jason and bites messily on his neck while scratching at his chest with his claws. Dracula's ferocity quickly kills Jason and the brute falls down. Dracula begins to laugh but turns when he sees Freddy Krueger right above him with his clawed hand ready to strike. Suddenly he stops and seems to be struggling with an invisible force holding him back, strangling him. For the first time in his whole life, the master of fear knows fear himself as the Invisible man squeezes harder and harder until he finally has killed the feared Freddy Krueger. The Invisible man limps away, one bloody footprint showing which direction he's walking. Dracula pulls his cape around his body and turns into a vampire bat and flies out the blacony into the full moon, leaving Freddy's bruised body sprawled in the silver moonlight. WINNER: CLASSIC CREEPERS Expert's Opinion The experts said that the reason why The Classic Creepers won was that they knew how to kill quickly and effectively, where the Sick-Minded Slashers would like to make their kills more drawn out and painful. Category:Blog posts